


A Christmas To Remember

by lilbakonbit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbakonbit/pseuds/lilbakonbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to visit Mark's family for Christmas. Mark has a surprise for him that'll knock him off his feet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome, Jackaboy!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a while back, thought I'd share it on here finally.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is-is this the right address?” Jack softly spoke to himself as he looked up to the double doors of the ranch style house in front of him. He peeked back down at the slip of paper in his handwriting that held an address and a time that he had received in the mail two months ago. It read:

‘3466 Wilton Way. 8:30pm. Bring one gift.”

Jack swallowed nervously, not knowing exactly what to expect as he walked up the flight of steps to the entryway. The home was lit with strings of brightly glowing red and green lights, wrapped around each post of the front porch, as icicles shining a crystal blue draped over each gutter running around the frame of the house. A giant rustic style wreath hung from the knocker, pinecones resting within its needles, releasing a faint scent of cinnamon as he approached the door.

Shifting the shiny silver wrapped box beneath his arm and pocketing the note, he cautiously raised a hand and knocked on the wood panel of the door. He stepped back, rocking on the balls of his feet as he patiently waited for someone to answer.

Moments later, he heard faint voices calling to each other behind the door, and a deep laugh bellowed as someone turned the handle and swung the door open.

“Well, hi there! I’m so glad you could make it!” An older gentleman, maybe in his late 50’s, beamed at Jack and gestured for him to walk inside. Jack smiled shyly and took a few steps forward so the door could close behind him. “Come now, lad! You’re missing all the fun!” The man laughed and clapped Jack on the back gently, urging him to follow.

Jack rounded the corner of the hallway and entered the living room, where he saw there were a group of people gathered around a large coffee table. In front of them, the fireplace emitted large orange flames that cast shadows along the light blue walls behind the couch. He gazed in awe momentarily at the cheerily lit tree in the corner, decorated carefully with red and silver ornaments, the branches of the tree dusted with fake snow which gave the room a wintery feel. A happy smile graced his lips as he walked towards the group of adults, laughing and talking.

“Hi guys!” Jack stated as he sat the gift down by the tree and sat down on an ottoman, next to a younger blonde woman. The group cheered at Jack and the girl smiled sweetly at him.

“Jack! How have you been!? It’s great to see you!” He heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend’s mother, and he beamed as she walked out of the kitchen with a plate of sugar cookies in hand. “I made these for you, dear. I know how fond you are of cookies.” Momiplier winked and placed the tray on the center of the coffee table. Jack chuckled and blushed slightly, before grabbing one of them and taking a big bite. She laughed and sat down next to the older gentleman who had let Jack inside.

“Thank you so much,” Jack said between bites. He looked around the faces, only knowing a handful of them. Four people here he’d never seen before…. But there was no signs of Mark. He frowned slightly, hoping he was around.

He leaned over to the blond girl and asked quietly, “Where’s Mark?”

“Oh. He’s up in the guest room. Said he was working on something super-secret and we weren’t allowed up there,” she answered with a shrug. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked down the hallway curiously.

“So, how long ya staying, Jack?” Momiplier asked. Jack looked up at her and grinned.

“I’ll probably be here for about a week or so, I just need to check in to the hotel and see how many days they have available. I’d like to stay as long as possible, but I do need to be back before the third of January.” He leaned back and crossed his legs, fingers interlaced and resting on his stomach. He’d always felt comfortable around these people, even when Mark brought him to meet them for the first time, it didn’t take long to make jokes and laugh along with his family. They were very welcoming people, after all. Especially Mark’s mother.

She laughed heartily and waved him off. “I’ll hear of no such thing. You’re going to stay here in the guest room, dear. Stay as long as you like!” She nodded at Jack.

“Oh! Well, um… thank you! I’d love that.” Jack beamed at the suggestion and couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of staying in this house through the whole holiday. Where he felt warm and welcome, where he could be himself… Where he and Mark could have some much needed privacy…

He cleared his throat, the sudden longing that came over him catching him off guard. It had been too long since he and Mark had seen each other in person. _Gosh, it’s been almost six months. That’s unacceptable._ _Hmmm, where is that goober anyway?_ He looked around the room, noticing that everyone had initiated their own personal conversations, leaving him to his thoughts.

Jack stood up. “Excuse me guys. I’mma grab a drink.” He walked towards the kitchen, which was adjacent to the hallway that lead the guest room, and he had a very strong urge to sneak in there and say hi to his boyfriend. But, something told him to wait. Instead, he reached in the cupboard and grabbed a stemmed wine glass and looked over at the selection of bottles that were lined up by the sink.

_Hmm, Cabernet, Pinot Noir… no… Oooh, Riesling? I’ve heard that’s light and delicious._ He went to grab for the bottle to pour himself a glass, but stopped when he saw there was also a cooler to his right. He smiled and shook his head. _If that’s what I think it is…_ He opened the lid and let out an amused chuckle, seeing the bottles of Budweiser and a fifth of Jameson resting in the ice.

“Of course he thought of me… That wonderful dork.” He shook his head and smiled.

But as he went to grab a bottle and open it, two arms snaked around his waist, pulling him backwards into a hug. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck, and instantly his stomach fluttered, feeling Mark’s lips gently kiss and nip at his neck. He sighed softly, reaching up to grab his lover’s hands and intertwine their fingers, leaning his head back to nestle against Mark’s shoulder. They stood like this a moment, cherishing their embrace, until Mark pulled back and spun Jack around to look at him.

“I’m always thinking about you, beautiful.” He grabbed Jack’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss, their lips tenderly pressing together, sending a wave of happy emotions jolting through Jack’s whole being. “Merry Christmas, Jack.” Mark grabbed him and pulled him into a big bear hug, lifting Jack up an inch or so off the ground. Jack squealed slightly as Mark squeezed, and laughed. Letting go, Mark beamed excitedly grabbing Jack’s hands lovingly. “Oh it’s so good to see you!”

“Same! God, I’ve missed you.” Jack’s cheeks glowed a light pink as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Mark’s.

“Let’s go visit, shall we?” Mark stated and pulled Jack towards the living room…


	2. A Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants some privacy with his lover, wanting to make this a very special Christmas for him. It is, after all, the season of giving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one! I do believe it was the first smut I truly ever wrote for the fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 “-Though, I don’t think she understood the question.” The group busted into laughter as Mark finished his anecdote. His uncle slapped him on the back, standing up to start cleaning up the dishes left on the dining table. Dinner was a ruckus, but full of entertainment and laughter. Overall, the family Christmas was a success. Jack took one last swig of his drink and handed it to Mark’s uncle, and thanked him.

Mark leaned into Jack, hand placed gently on his knee. “Y’all ready for gifts?” he announced loudly. Everyone cheered as Mark stood up, giving Jack’s leg one last pat, and headed over to grab all the gifts from under the tree. He placed them haphazardly on the coffee table, gifts of all shapes and sizes covering the surface. “Ok, Jack, have you ever played White Elephant?” He looked towards Jack expectantly, but Jack shook his head. “Ah. Well it’s simple. You know that number I gave out during dessert? That’s your turn on the list to grab or steal a gift. First person grabs a random gift, opens it, and it’s theirs. Each person after gets to either steal the gift, or grab a different one on the table, until all gifts are open and everyone has something.” Jack nodded, and admitted to himself he was excited to see how this played out.

“Ok, first up, who’s got number one?” The blond girl raised her hand happily, then stood up to grab a gift. Opening it, she revealed it to be a coffee table book called “Awkward Family Photos”. Everyone laughed as she thumbed through it quickly, getting chuckles at some of the random pictures.

“Haha, great! Ok who’s next?”

The game continued for a bit, many gifts hilarious, some practical, and there were a few steals met with mock outrage from some members of Mark’s family.

Finally it was Jack’s turn. Second to last, making it very interesting to see what he would do. “Ah shite. So many to choose from,” he teased, looking around the room hungrily. He stopped at the new bright green earbuds that Mark’s cousin had received earlier in the game and waggled his eyebrows at him, but saw his eyes widen with fear, and laughed before moving away from him. Mark grinned as he watched his partner pick on his family.

“Oh come on, quit playing with their emotions, babe,” Mark chastised, but laughed. Jack sighed and decided to leave them all alone and pick one of the last gifts on the table. It was bright red, about the size of a shoebox, and was oddly light.

“Hmmmm, it’s too light for a new car…” he joked, as everyone giggled. He sat down and ripped into the box excitedly. It was, in fact a shoe box. “Oh my gosh, how did you know I’ve always wanted a pair of…” he examined the box, and held back a snort, “black leather stilettos?” The crowd laughed heartily and Jack shook his head, grinning ear to ear. He opened the box, and bust into loud giddy laughter.

“Are you serious?” He reached in the box and grabbed a handful of brightly colored ties and ribbons. “This is amazing!” He mock squealed as he tried to put them all on at once. “High class, bitches!”

Mark suddenly realized his thoughts had wandered somewhere indecent as he watched his boyfriend joke and laugh with his family. His desire grew when Jack looked back at him and winked playfully, ties and ribbons draping across his neck.

He pulled Jack down on the couch and leaned in, his mouth very close to Jack’s ear and whispered, “Those will come in handy later…”

Jack stopped in his tracks, his breath hitching at the words. He gulped as he looked over at Mark, staring into his dark brown eyes. What he saw there made his body flare up in sudden desire. Mark’s intense gaze pierced through his thoughts, making his heart race in his chest as he knew exactly what was on Mark’s mind…

The game ended, and the group fell into a relaxed state, casually talking and entertaining each other with more stories and discussions. Everyone had had a few drinks and were feeling at ease with one another. Someone had stoked the fire a few minutes ago, and it had since roared back to life, the crackling flames a mesmerizing dance for all to witness.

Mark yawned and stretched his arms above his head, exaggerating the sounds coming from his mouth. “Ohhh dear. It’s getting late, huh?” He draped one arm around Jack’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze and pulled him closer. Jack nuzzled his forehead against Mark’s shoulder and smiled, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend.

Mark gently pushed him aside and stood up. “Well guys, I’m gonna hit the sack. Jack, let me show you where you’re sleeping ok?” Mark heard his uncle snort, and he glared at him, but gave a lopsided grin.

Jack took Mark’s hand and stood up, letting out a small yawn himself and nodded. “Lead the way.”

Mark pulled him along, and once they were out of earshot, Mark leaned in and whispered, “I have a gift for you.” Jack bit his lip as Mark winked slyly at him. “I think you’ll like it.”

They reached the door to the guest room, and Mark opened the door slowly, allowing Jack to step in first. He heard the soft gasp come from Jack, and it made his heart leap in anticipation.

The room was dimly lit with a handful of long stemmed candles, placed evenly throughout the room, casting soft shadows that danced along the walls and on the furniture. The bed was made up in deep red sheets, an abundance of pillows organized in a zigzag pattern against the headrest. Rose petals were sprinkled around the floor and the mattress, and the soft sounds of piano music played out of a small iPod dock placed out of sight in the corner by the window.

“Oh my gosh,” Jack whispered quietly, his hand pressed against his own chest. Mark dared glance at Jack’s face, and the look he saw there made him swell with love for the man next to him. Jack reached out and grabs Mark’s hand tightly, as his eyes welled up with tears. “This is… wonderful.”

Mark stood behind Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, fingers threading through the loops of Jack’s jeans. He pulled him close, pressing his body against Jack’s back, slowly rubbing against his backside teasingly. “I wanted to make your visit special. And how else but to woo you off your feet?” He leaned in and nuzzled against the nape of Jack’s neck, his teeth nibbling gently at the skin. He heard his lover moan appreciatively at the contact as he leaned back and rocked against him.

“Just being here with you is special, Mark. You know that, goofball,’ he teased, but Mark could feel Jack’s breath quicken, feeling his heart pounding through his throat, which he kissed tenderly over and over.

“Oh god, I’ve missed your scent. The feel of your body,” Mark reached up underneath Jack’s shirt, running his fingers up and down his chest, “The taste of your skin,” he nibbled and sucked on Jack’s neck, grazing his teeth across his earlobe, sending a shudder through the younger man’s body. “I’m ready to experience all of you, Jackaboy… But, only if you’re ready.”

Jack’s body reacted to the words, feeling his jeans tighten around him slightly. He nodded, nervous to experience his partner for the first time. But he felt he was prepared.

Mark released his companion and turned him around, pushing him gently until he fell backwards onto the soft sheets. Rose petals bounced up and floated gracefully down around them, as Mark climbed up, a look of hunger in his eyes as he straddle Jack’s hips, reaching down to grasp his arms and pin them above his head. Jack let out a small whimper of anticipation as Mark leaned down and placed his lips firmly on Jack’s, his tongue gently penetrating his partner’s mouth. The small moan of satisfaction that came from Jack’s throat threw him in a tiny frenzy of desire, as his hands roughly caressed Jack’s sides, and up his stomach. He kissed his way down his lover’s cheeks, and across his jawline, until his mouth found its way to his collarbone.

Jack shuddered at the feel of Mark’s warm breath cascading down his neck, his body arching in response. He felt Mark’s desire press against him and he moaned again, his hands reaching up to tangle in with the older man’s soft, unruly hair. He tugged gently, eliciting a growl from the man above him. “Oh god, Mark, you’re so good to me…” He gasped as Mark bit down on his neck, the pain causing a shiver to run the length of his body, goosebumps cascading up and down his limbs.

“Anything for you, my sweet,” Mark murmured gruffly as he sat up long enough to pull Jack’s shirt over his head, and then his own, throwing the garments across the room towards the closet door. He leaned back down and pressed their chests together, his lips meeting Jack’s once again.

Jack couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, and with one hard shove, knocked Mark onto his back as he crawled on top. Eagerly, and while panting, he reached down and grasped at Mark’s belt buckle, unfastening it and tugging the belt out of its loops roughly, and he barely noticed Mark chuckle below him.

“Oh you’re feisty when you’re getting impatient… That’s fucking sexy.” He grinned devilishly up at Jack, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. Jack kept undressing his partner, not even registering that Mark had spoken. His hands fumbled with the button and zipper of Mark’s pants, until he had them opened and he flung his leg off Mark to pull the fabric away from the man’s body. It was then he looked up to see the mischievous smirk on the older man’s face.

“What?” He panted, biting his lip, slightly flustered. Mark smiled and sat up, reaching a hand to caress Jack’s cheek.

“Nothing. Just admiring how utterly adorable you are.” Jack was next to him on his knees, shirtless, his hands resting on Mark’s inner thighs as he tried to catch his breath from the overwhelming desire that intoxicated him moments earlier. His face was flushed, hair completely tangled atop his head, and his lips red from the kissing. He was the picture of pure lust, and that made Mark’s body respond even more. The physical manifestation of his desire for Jack twitched in his boxers, as Jack looked down at the sight before him.

“Is that so? Looks like you’re enjoying the view…” He grinned at Mark, just a moment before he reached out his hand and gently grabbed his partner’s boxers, pulling them down ever so slowly. His eyes never left Mark’s as he pulled the fabric down further, until the older man’s erection stood up in front of him.

“I’d have to say it looks like you, also, are enjoying th---- Nnnnghhh.” Marks head tossed back into the pillow as Jack’s lips wrapped around his excitement, the warmth of his mouth sending a shiver of bliss along his body. “Oh my fu—“ he growled deep as he felt Jack go to work on him, tongue teasing and licking him hungrily, each stroke of his lips up and down the length sending him spiraling into a state of raw desire. “Dear God…”

Jack grinned to himself as he picked up the pace, his hands kneading and caressing Mark’s hips sensually as he felt his partner’s body react to his touches. The taste of his skin was intoxicating. Finding a rhythm and glancing up, his ice blue eyes staring longingly at Mark, he vibrated his throat with a hum which, to his delight, elicited a groan of desire from his lover. He felt a hand rake through his hair, and grasp at the locks as Mark’s body twitched suddenly below him.  He knew Mark was close, and he enjoyed every second of the little moans and shudders of pleasure he was triggering. His stomach did flips as he heard Mark cry out and grasp absently in his hair as he tasted Mark on his tongue for the first time. He let him ride it out as long as possible, then sat up, using the back of his hand to make sure there was nothing on his lips as he looked expectantly at Mark.

Mark laid there with his eyes shut, his breath labored but with a small smile on his face. “Jack… Come here.” Jack crawled shyly over to Mark’s side and curled up next to him as Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Jack’s forehead lovingly. “Holy shit,” he breathed, laughing softly. Jack smiled and nuzzled Mark’s chest, content that his boyfriend approved.

Mark chuckled as they both sat up. He cradled Jack’s face and stared directly in his eyes. “But… don’t think we’re done yet…”


	3. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was so giving earlier... maybe it's time for Mark to repay him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: last part! eeee!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

With a wicked smile, he tugged on Jack’s hair, noticing the blissful look that crossed Jack’s face at the action. “Oh… I’m getting a feel for what you’re all about, Jackaboy…”

“Is that right?” Jack throatily responded, his eyes slightly glazing over with lust. “And what would that be?” He whimpered as Mark suddenly tugged harder, throwing his head back which exposed his neck.

“I think—“ Mark leaned down and trailed tiny licks and kisses from his chin to the hollow part of his throat, “—You like to be handled a certain way. Like this.” Mark grabbed Jack and turned him, pushing him down against the bed roughly, climbing on top and straddling his legs as to pin his lower body down. Jack gasped as Mark grabbed his arms and trapped them above his head with one hand circling his wrists. Mark applied enough pressure that, even when Jack protested and tried to wriggle free, he didn’t budge. That made Mark’s body fire up with a hunger that needed to be sated immediately. “Am I right?” The heavy breathing and small moans answered his question, and he bit his lip, the fire blazing in his eyes.

“Fuck, Mark… I—“ Jack arched his back when Mark slid his fingernails down his chest and across his tummy, sending an intense shiver up his spine. Mark’s fingers trailed just above the seam of his jeans, tracing little patterns across the skin of his hips and his lower stomach.

“Dear sweet lord, you’re amazing to look at, Jack.” Mark hummed softly, the grip on Jack’s wrists tightening as he flattened the palm of his free hand and rubbed across his body, grazing Jack’s hardened nipples firmly. The movement had Jack squirming beneath him, looking helpless and clouded with a burning need.

“You know… never pictured you as the type, honestly. But… this is fucking nice.” He leaned down and trailed kisses across Jack’s chest, and down his stomach teasingly. He breathed in the scent of Jack and moaned as he nibbled at his hips, making Jack buck lightly against him with a loud groan. He had let go of Jack’s hands, and when he felt the young man’s fingers grasp at his hair, an idea burst through his mind and he snickered. “Nope, that won’t do.” He sat up and leapt off the bed, looking around and spotting the red box Jack had received for his Christmas gift.

“Oh. Oh yes.” He grabbed two of the darker ties in the box and walked back over to the bed, where a panting and confused Jack was still laying, half dressed. When Jack saw the ties in his hand, his eyes widened and he bit his lip hard.

“M-mark… are you, um… are you gonna do what I think—“ His words were cut off when Mark draped a tie gently around Jack’s mouth, muffing his words.

“Shhhh… don’t make me make this permanent, pet.” At the last word, Jack couldn’t help but shudder in desire, realizing that he, in fact, enjoyed the fuck out of this little scene of control. What he hadn’t expected was that Mark was so… dominating. But it turned him on fiercely, and he was more than willing to play along…

Mark took the tie off his mouth, and Jack grinned wickedly, trying to play it cool, even though there was still a tiny flicker of eagerness in his eyes. Mark had noticed the grin, and he hesitated for a mere moment before grabbing both of Jack’s wrists and pulling them up closer to the headstand. Jack had to inch backwards a bit to make it more comfortable, but soon enough his hands were tied gently to the rails of the bed. He gave a wiggle, and to his satisfaction, he wasn’t moving much.

Mark and Jack both look at each other, and the same thought passed through their minds at the same time, but while Mark’s grin grew seductively, Jack suddenly was overwhelmed with an anxious, pressing need. His eyes grew wide and pleading as he realized what he had just allowed. He just gave Mark total control. _Oh Jaysus…_

“Mark… j-just be gentle ok? I, um… I don’t--” Mark leaned over and placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

“Oh, you gorgeous little angel. Hey. Hey, listen to me, love. If at _any_ time you feel uncomfortable or want to be released, just say red, ok? You should know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” He grinned sweetly. “After all, why would I make your Christmas present unpleasant?” Jack nodded a his heart fluttered, feeling himself relax slightly and the trust flowed through him, calming whatever nerves had caused him to feel anxious.

“Ok. I trust you.”

“Good.”

But the feeling of lust took over once again when Mark grazed his teeth over the rim of his ear, his warm breath sending another shiver down his neck. “Now I just need to find what makes you squirm the most,” Mark whispered deeply into his ear. “I found I like seeing that.” Jack let out a string of little noises that made Mark’s eyes light up as he ran fingertips from Jack’s wrists, slowly working down past his arms, over his sides with feather light touches, until he reached his hips. He squeezed down, thumbs pressing against the soft spots just above the crease that led down to his groin. Jack let out a slight yelp, the touches tickling him slightly, and he bucked his hips up. Mark grinned and did it again, watching Jack try to wiggle away from his hands.

“Wait… Really? Oh no… Oh oh no…” Mark’s eyes lit up with mischief as he tickled Jack more, probing him gently on his sides, his tummy, and his hips.

“Nnnngh, Mark, please! D-d-don’t!” Jack burst out a giggle he had been trying to hide, pleading to no avail. Mark continued his assault for a few more seconds, as Jack squirmed and wriggled around, laughing with a slightly higher pitch than normal. Mark stopped and watched Jack for a moment, noting the little giggles that slowly faded.

“Oh my goodness, do you know just how adorable you really are?” Mark ran his hands through his own hair, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Oh you little shite. You’re not playing fair!” Jack exclaimed, clenching his fists. But even in mock anger, his eyes shone with affection at his partner.

“Oh, don’t you know? All’s fair in love…” Mark leaned in again, kissing Jack hungrily, as he reached down and unhooked the buttons of Jack’s jeans. As he undid the zipper, he bit down on his lover’s lower lip, tugging on it as Jack whined in ecstasy. Mark pulled down the jeans slightly, and used one hand to caress the tender flesh that had been released from its prison. The guttural moan that escaped Jack’s lips as he touched him put Mark’s libido into overdrive, and his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s hardness, squeezing just enough to make Jack squirm beneath him with a groan of pleasure.

“There it is…” Mark hummed his appreciation as he ran his hand up and down rhythmically, while he nipped and sucked on Jack’s throat, feeling the vibrations of the noises the young man made in response to his touches.

“Oh, Mark, I—“ Jack gasped softly, pressing his head to the pillow as pleasure shot through his whole body while Mark slowly teased the throbbing erection that was firmly in his hands. “I-I need… This is so not—Nnnnnngghhh, oh my god….” Mark bit down gently on Jack’s nipple, his tongue flicking quickly against it, and he breathed slowly out, the cool air sending goosebumps flying across Jack’s body. “You f-fucking dick—ohhhh…” Jack pulled on his restraints as Mark trailed the tip of his tongue down Jack’s body until he wrapped his lips around Jack’s hardness, taking him in completely. Jack bucked his hips as Mark continued to assault the delicate flesh below, slowly swirling and sucking him into a spiraling state of bliss and desire.

“Y-you’re so good at… I can’t… P-please…” Jack’s hands grasped desperately for the railing above him, something, _any_ thing to hold on to, as the pleasure increased inside his body. Mark didn’t relent, his mouth in perfect rhythm until Jack couldn’t handle any more and released, a deep carnal moan of pleasure escaping from within him. The waves of his orgasm made his body tremble with each passing second, becoming almost unbearable, until Mark finally took his mouth off him and sat up with a grin. Panting and exhausted from the intensity of the release, he watched as Mark licked his lips, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Better?” Mark asked mockingly. Jack just grunted and shut his eyes. “Uh-huh…” Mark gave Jack’s thigh a slap, making him jump with a yelp. He reached up and untied Jack, releasing him from his bonds, and pulled him close to his chest as he laid back onto the bed. Jack’s chest heaved up and down as he tried to slow his breathing, as Mark tenderly ran his fingers through his hair. He kissed Jack’s forehead and grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

Jack sighed and nuzzled against him. “Yeah. Merry Christmas, Mark. Best present ever.”

Jack fell asleep, a large, happy smile on his face, safely wrapped up in his lover’s arms.

It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
